In commercial kitchens, maintaining sanitary conditions is of critical importance. This can be difficult where counter space as it a premium and significant preparation involving cutting needs to be undertaken. Limited space increases the risk of cross contamination where, for example, poultry and vegetables are both being cut on contiguous or substantially contiguous surfaces. Generally, thick plastic cutting boards are employed that raise the cutting surface off the counter on which the cutting boards are placed from about ¼ of an inch to about ¾ of an inch. This minimal height difference makes it more likely than not that material (germs, chemicals, particulate matter, etc.) will be transferred to or from the cutting board to or from the counter.
Often, when cutting is done, scrap is created. The scrap is typically piled up on the cutting board or periodically thrown into a nearby trash receptacle. Where the scrap is piled up on the cutting board, the space necessary to cut is diminished and the possibility of the scrap becoming intermingled with the material to be used is quite high. Where the scrap is thrown into a nearby trash receptacle, floor space may be compromised by having to station the receptacle nearby and additional handling of scrap material is required that could increase the risk of sanitation issues.
When the object being cut is juicy, the risks increase still further. Juices can run randomly off the cutting board onto the counter and the floor creating numerous hazardous conditions.
Finally, the placement of cutting boards on typical height countertops forces food preparation workers to have bend over to perform their tasks. This creates the possibility of back injuries, makes it more difficult to see what is being cut and contributes to a more hazardous and less ergonomic work environment.
As can be seen, current cutting boards suffer from certain drawbacks and limitations. Accordingly, a need exists for cutting boards that are designed to address the drawbacks and limitations in a cost-effective manner